Total Drama: Back In Action/Dollar Heist
This is the second episode of Total Drama: Back In Action. Transcript * Chris: 'Welcome back fellow viewers, to your favorite show! Anyways.. I'm to lazy to introduce the contestants! But, there are four teams from the original and second original cast! So shall we begin? Will the campers think the million worth it? I'm Chris McLean and this is Total Drama: Back In Action! * '''Chef: '''Which is a sequel to Season 2! ''(The intro begins; then the scene begins at the Spa where Owen was chilling in the hot tub) * 'Owen: '''Ah.... This is the life.. But I kinda hate Chris for destroying our mansion. Then, Lindsay and Duncan was going in the hot tub as well. * '''Duncan: '''Mind if we join in? * '''Owen: '''Nope! (laughs) Because I tooted! (laughs) * '''Duncan, Lindsay: '(disgusted) Ew.. (meanwhile with Team Chance..) * '''Leshawna: '''Poor.. Poor.. Poor.. Lindsay, she got her leg broken yesterday. * '''Ezekiel: '''She did, eh? Poor girl. * '''Lindsay: '''Oh, i’m fine.... * '''Leshawna: Are you having that stupid karma again? * Lindsay: 'Do i look like Heather to you? * '''Tyler: '''Eh, no.. ''(Then, of course. Chris blows his blowhorn to get the characters attention) * '''Chris:'' (laughs) Alright campers, today’s challenge is to plan a heist! To get five thousand dollars! Actual money! Not back from Season 2 where I gave you my Chris bucks. (laughs) * '''Lighthing: '''So what's the rewards? * '''Chris: '''WAIT A SECOND! IF YOU GET CAPTURED BY POLICE HATCHET, YOU’LL HAVE TO ESCAPE PRISON! * '''Courtney: '''My ears! Why are you shouting for..?! * '''Zoey: '''Just at least don't use your speaker... * '''Chris: '''Now, begin the challenge! GO GO! Also Chef, why are you wearing your princess oufit from the Chris Awards? * '''Chef Hatchet: '''I feel kinda comfortable wearing this.. * '''Chris: '''O-Okay...? Just please, wear your police outfit. ''(Meanwhile with Team ConfusedBear) * 'Mike: '(sighs) I miss my personalities… * 'Jo: '''Sighing and being sad isn’t gonna do anything to win! Focus on the game Mike! * '''Zoey: '''Um, Mike.. Can we talk in private? ''(Meanwhile with Izzy and Owen) * 'Izzy: '''Don't worry Big-O! We're still a couple? * '''Owen: '(gasps) You knew..? I thought smartzilla or something- * 'Izzy: '(laughs) We'll explain later! We gotta go rob the bank! (Then, she jumped high to the window and broke in. Then opened the door) * 'Owen: '''Let's go! (gets in) (Inside the bank, Team Stars was about to steal the money bags) * '''Dawn: '''Let's use all of this money for the nature! * '''Cody: '''Oh no you don't girls! (breaks in; and steals the money) Thank you for the offer! * '''Zoey: '''We are on the same team, you doofus! Get back here! ''(Chris is signing off with a commerical break) * 'Chris: '''Will Team Stars succeed? Will Team Chance even get a chance to steal the money bags? Find out next time, only on Total Drama! Back in... Action! ''(The scene starts where Duncan and Courtney was in prison) * 'Chef Hatchett: '''You know..? You two shouldn't be smoochin' you should be movin'! * '''Duncan: '''We didn't smooch, we were talking closely.. * '''Chef Hatchett: '''DON'T CORRECT ME! You'll be here for a loooooong time. Until the game is over. * '''Courtney: '''Noooooooo! ''(Meanwhile with Team Chance) * 'Tyler: '''Hey guys, did you hear some screaming from the prison? * '''Leshawna: '''Pretty sure that was Courtney! Wait a second, do I see Team Stars being ahead of us? Oh no they don’t! We gotta go rob as fast as we can! * '''Noah: '''Um, the freaking vent is open.. So we could get in? * '''Ezekiel: '''Hey, um where's Izzy? I haven't seen her all-day. * '''Noah: '''Oh homeschool, we gotta focus on the game! Not E-Scope, or.... whatever! * '''Leshawna: '''Where could they be...? (We see Owen and Izzy making out but covered up in money bags, until Police Chef notices) * '''Chef: '''Looks like the money is out the bag! (laughs) * '''Cody: '''Oh god.. We're gonna lose.... * '''Heather: '''Hey there suckers. Let me tell you something, since I'm in charge of this bank now. I'll call the freaking cops and they'll arrest you! * '''Cody: '(gasps) ...Don't call the cops, please. We'll do anything for you! * 'Lindsay: '(laughs) Oh, hey Cody! Why are you talking to that jerk, again? Also, I'm looking for my team.. Have any of you seen them? (Then, we see Team Stars running away from the bank.) * 'Dawn: '''Wait a second, according to your auras. It seems like we're forgetting someone. But who..? * '''Courtney: '(groans) We're actually missing some players here! But, I can't lay a finger whoever it is. Any idea? * 'Jo: '''Oh, for money sake... It's the geek, and the large blondie and the crazy girl! But, i ain't getting them. * '''Mike: '(sighs) I'll get them. (Mike then jumps high to the bank. Meanwhile, inside the bank..) * '''Heather: '''Anything..? As you said so, let's form an alliance. I used to do this with Lindsay and Beth, but when I forced them too much. They quitted. So this time, i'll go easy on you. Is that a deal..?Category:Episodes Category:Total Drama Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas